<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedtime Stories Coda by beef_wonder3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814593">Bedtime Stories Coda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3'>beef_wonder3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e05 Bedtime Stories, Gen, Sam Winchester is Not Okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 3.05 - Bedtime Stories<br/>Originally written for spnland's Write a Coda Challenge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedtime Stories Coda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heat radiated off the Colt's muzzle even as the echo of the shot had faded from Sam's ears. He looked down solemnly at the young woman splayed dead on the ground. A pool of blood already formed under her head from the exit wound. Sam turned on his heel, back towards where he'd parked the Impala. The body didn't matter anymore; the girl and the demon were dead and he and Dean would be miles away before the papers printed the sob story of a pretty brunette, found murdered at a lonely crossroads.<br/><br/>Sam placed the Colt on the passenger seat and sat, quietly, for a minute. Resting his forehead against the wheel, he could feel the frustration and desperation welling up in his chest. Fighting for dominance with the gut churning ache he felt everytime he remembered, every time he thought about it.<br/>Dean was going to die.<br/>Sam's throat consticted as he felt the painful burn behind his eyes.<br/>No. No, it wasn't going to happen. They were going to find a way to save Dean. There had to be a way. There had to be.<br/><br/>Sam sat up straight again, taking a steadying breath, he started the engine and headed back to the motel. Sam thought about the facts of the situation. He knows now that a powerful Demon holds Dean's contract. Something high on the foodchain, and now, there's one less Crossroads Demon seducing people for their soul. It wasn't much, but it was a start.<br/><br/>Sam parked the car and crept into the motel room, trying not to wake his brother. He slipped the gun back to its rightful place and settled in to bed. What he really needed was a name. Something the Crossroads Demon refused to give. Sam looked over at the other bed in the small room, Dean sprawled out with his face mashed into the pillow. A small smile quirked at Sam's lips, he'd always wondered how Dean didn't suffocate himself like that. The smile faded away as Sam continued to look at his brother.<br/><br/>I'll save you Dean, Sam thought, the irritating tightness choking him again. I'll find a way and I'll save you. Just like you saved me.<br/><br/>Sam watched his brother, counting the breaths Dean took until he drifted off. The next morning they'd be on the road again and Sam would have to find another lead to the Demon that owned Dean's soul, their only previous lead lying, empty, on a cold, country crossroads.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Archiving fic from my lj days.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>